1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drum; and more particularly to a drum which is made of fiber to reinforce its structure, reduce its weight and improve its resonance effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional drum comprises a drum body made of either wood or metal. Although both the wood-made drum and the metal-made drum can produce a sound when being beaten, based on a further analysis, the conventional drum suffers from the following defects.
The wood-made drum body has low structure strength due to the characteristic of the wood. In addition, the making of a wood-made drum body includes the steps of machining plural wood pieces one by one and then assembling them together, so it takes lots of time and labor and is not economic. Further, the clearances formed between the connected wood pieces adversely affect the resonance effect of the drum.
As for the metal-made drum body, although it has a high strength structure, its weight is greatly increased, making it inconvenient to carry. In addition, the oxidation characteristic of the metal further adversely affects the tone of the drum.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional drum 90 comprises a drum body 91 made of wood or metal. Both ends of the drum body 91 have an un-processed rough edge A which is prone to scratching the drumheads 92, and therefore, the drumheads 92 must be replaced frequently, inevitably increasing the maintenance cost of the drum 90.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.